There is a semiconductor device such as a transistor or the like that uses silicon carbide (SiC). In the semiconductor device, an insulating film of silicon oxide or the like is provided between an electrode (a conductive film) and a semiconductor film including silicon carbide. Good characteristics of the semiconductor device are desirable.